Supplying fluids such as liquid food, nutrients, and the like using a fistula catheter on people with a reduced ability to consume food on their own through the mouth due to old age or illness, hereinafter referred to as patient, has been practiced conventionally. This type of fistula catheter is composed of a supply tube that passes through a hole (fistula) for ingestion provided in the body of a patient, an internal fixed part attached to the tip end part of the supply tube that is inserted into the inner side of the intestinal wall, and an external fixed part that is attached to either the base end part or an interim part of the supply tube and is set up on the skin surface side of the body. Within these types of fistula catheters, there are types in which the internal fixed part is composed of a balloon, and the fistula catheter is prevented from separating from the fistula by expanding the balloon by injecting water into the balloon.
At times when water is used with fistula catheters that utilize a balloon, the fistula catheter can come out from the fistula when the water in the balloon naturally seeps out and the balloon gets smaller or when the balloon deteriorates or breaks due to contact with body fluids or items supplied into the viscera. In these cases, it is common for the fistula to close within several hours making it impossible to reinsert the fistula catheter. Therefore, reforming a fistula is required. To prevent this type of incident, an arrangement has been proposed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/011973 A1 in which a reinforcing material is embedded within the balloon to make the balloon less likely to deteriorate or break.